Under the same sky
by hamerun21
Summary: el destino se encargó de juntarlos...y también de separarlos...


"Under the same sky"

Por Klaw Redfield (hameru21)

*Como saben Claire es más grande que Piers, así que me tome la libertad de modificar la edad de Claire igual a la de Piers para poder adaptar la historia ;)*

25 de diciembre del 2011

Piers Nivans asistía por primera vez a una fiesta navideña organizada por la misma BSAA, sin duda un día que jamás olvidaría, normalmente él lo festejaba con sus familiares, pero los mismos colegas lo animaron a quedarse en la base pues era uno de los eventos importantes de la organización.

Sin embargo estaba allí recargado sosteniendo y girando su copa de Champagne, de lo más aburrido…

-"Al menos no escucharé como el Tío Ben obtuvo esa cicatriz de bala en el hombro" pensaba para si el joven soldado.

De pronto algo le llamó la atención, había un tumulto de soldados en la entrada principal y decidió acercarse tentado por la curiosidad, se trataba nada menos que de su capitán, Chris Redfield acompañado de una chica….bastante joven

-"No sabia que le gustaran mujeres menores que él", se sorprendió, sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y levantó levemente el brazo en forma de saludo

-"¡Capitán!"

Chris lo notó en seguida y se acercó hacia su subordinado sin soltar a la chica del hombro

-"Piers, ¿cómo va todo?...es tu primer año que asistes a una fiesta de este tipo cierto?"

El soldado asintió –"no es tan magnifico como yo esperaba, pero tienen buenos bocadillos"

Chris solo suspiró y volteo hacia la chica -"ahí lo tienes, mi quejumbroso soldado Piers Nivans"

Ella amablemente saludó estirando su brazo y Piers correspondió el saludo

-"soy Claire Redfield, mucho gusto"

Chris añadió con cierto énfasis -"mi hermana"

Piers se sorprendió, estaba tan distraído con sentirse aburrido que no se dio cuenta que ambos eran idénticos y no pudo evitar reír por dicha distracción.

-"¡Ya se me hacia extraño ver al capitán con una chica tan joven!, he escuchado que los soldados están haciendo apuestas para ver si este año decide hablar con Jill"

Chris tuvo que intentar fingir su sonrojo aclarando su garganta y reprendió a su compañero por impertinente, a Claire se le escapó una risita, ambos sabían que era verdad, cada año el capitán pasaba las fechas decembrinas intentando "cazar" a Jill, pero al final nunca le confesaba nada …y precisamente frente a sus ojos se encontraba su antigua compañera, con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que la hacia lucir sensacional, pero estaba acompañada de Parker y Chris no permitiría regalársela sin dar una pelea, sin más fue directo hacia el "campo de batalla" y todavía dentro de su torpeza se dignó a preguntarle a Claire si quería algo de beber, ella sólo lo dejó ir.

-"Será todo un as en las batallas, pero en el amor realmente necesita ayuda"

Piers sonrió ante el comentario de la perspicaz pelirroja que de inmediato le había agradado y le acercó una bebida…

Las horas volaban y parecía como si fueran las únicas personas que estaban en la base, se pusieron al día con situaciones cómicas, como si fueran amigos de antaño, siendo el blanco de todos los casos el pobre de Chris, Claire le platicó como es que se vio involucrada en el incidente de Raccoon City y como es que gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos; Leon y Sherry, pudo salir viva de allí, Piers por otro lado compartió detalles de su pasado, el hecho de que toda su familia fuera militar, el ingreso a la BSAA y el orgullo de pertenecer al equipo de Chris.

Piers estaba fascinado con la pequeña hermana del capitán, el chico no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, debido a que siempre estuvo ocupado en la milicia sus pocas relaciones no duraban, las chicas con las que salía eran muy inmaduras y bastante aburridas, Claire era todo lo contrario, inteligente, madura, divertida y muy atractiva, ya lo tenía cautivado y no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad.

-"Y…¿estás saliendo con alguien?"

Directo y sin rodeos así era Piers, Claire se ruborizó y tonteó por un segundo pero respondió con un tímido "no", lo cual era un punto a su favor…aquella fiesta fue testigo de la atracción que nació entre ambos.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, eran observados por los demás soldados, lo cierto es que Claire siempre asistía a la cena de navidad y ya contaba con algunos admiradores secretos, pero no se atrevían a acercarse por el hecho de tratarse de la hermana menor del capitán y uno que otro soldado ya se había desanimado al ver lo bien que se llevaban los dos personajes, también captaron la atención de Jill, quien estaba aburrida al ver el intento descarado de Parker por seducirla y picar el orgullo de Chris, así como el de Chris que se hacía el chico rudo y fingía que no sucedía nada entre Jill y él más que una simple amistad, la agente recargó su rostro en la palma de su mano y señalo hacia la " nueva parejita"

-"Parece que esos dos se llevan bastante bien"

Chris los observó detenidamente y comprobó que su "amiga" decía la verdad, estaban demasiado cerca y tenían un implícito contacto físico, no era la primera vez que veía a Claire con las mejillas rosadas y coqueteo pero… Parker interrumpió sus pensamientos dándole una palmada en el hombro…

-"¡Al menos ellos tienen la iniciativa de dar el primer paso!, tú deberías hacer lo mismo o alguien más te va a ganar a Jill…"

Jill se sonrojó, Chris ni siquiera captó el mensaje…como costumbre…

-o-

Pasaron 3 días, nevaba sin piedad por las calles de Nueva York, Claire por fin había terminado el trabajo acumulado, apagó su equipo de computo y se alistó para salir del edificio, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba enfrente de ella sosteniendo dos recipientes con café, pudo imaginar cualquier otra persona, pero no a Piers Nivans con su impecable sonrisa, dispuesto a hacerle compañía… conforme pasaban los minutos la nieve dejó de ser un obstáculo y les permitió pasear por un parque cerca de la casa de Claire, mientras caminaban ella dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y una sonrisita se dibujó en su rostro…

-"mmm…bueno primero descubres la dirección en donde trabajo y ahora sabes que el cappuccino latte es mi bebida favorita...¿dime, me estas acosando?"

-"Son las ventajas de trabajar para la BSAA nena…", le guiñó un ojo siguiéndole el juego.

-"Y…?, también les pediste permiso a los de la BSAA para salir a pasear?", volvió a preguntarle con el mismo tono juguetón

-"Hmp!, alguien como yo se puede tomar los días libres que quiera", presumió el soldado.

Claire se detuvo por un momento y con una mirada melancólica comentó.

-"Me gustaría que mi hermano también pudiera hacer lo mismo, siempre está tan ocupado…"

Se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en el piso, Piers colocó una mano sobre su hombro y con sinceridad comentó.

- "Tal vez no pueda entender lo mucho que lo extrañas y el poder pasar más tiempo con Chris, el carga con una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, está luchando para erradicar todo indicio de bioterrorismo, tu hermano sólo quiere darte un lugar mejor… Chris es una persona a la cual yo admiro mucho y daré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle a cumplir ese objetivo…"

Claire entonces sonrió, una sensación de bienestar la envolvió, le daba gusto el saber que su hermano contaba con un buen camarada.

-"Y…además", añadió Piers -"Gracias al capitán pude conocerte"

Se quedaron estáticos sin apartar la vista uno del otro, Piers observaba cada detalle y gesto de la pelirroja, aquellos ojos azules y esas mejillas sonrojadas que la hacían ver divina; Claire tenia el corazón acelerado y sentía que estaba en una especie de hipnosis, perdida en la mirada intensa del chico, era el momento perfecto y sin más, sucedió lo inevitable, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios fueron sellados…

Un beso suave y cálido a pesar del infame clima, se abrazaron y disfrutaron del momento, de pronto algo sucedió con Claire, una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, aquel crudo invierno, Rockfort island, …Steve Burnside… "t-te quiero"…

Como shock abrió los ojos y empujó al pobre de Piers quien no comprendía que sucedía.

-"-Y-yo…esto esta mal…no…discúlpame Piers…"

Claire emprendió una carrera hacia su casa y un confundido Piers la detuvo.

-"Claire, pero que…!?

Vio que derramo una lágrima y la solto poco a poco, se quedó viéndola alejarse hasta que desapareció en aquella intensa nieve…

Claire se dejó caer al piso en cuanto cerró la puerta de su casa y se echó a llorar, aún le dolía lo que le había sucedido al pobre de Steve, simplemente no pudo salvarlo, se sentía bastante culpable y desafortunadamente eso no la dejaba progresar en ningún sentido…

-o-

30 de diciembre del 2011

Era muy difícil disparar hacia un objetivo en movimiento y peor en esas condiciones inclementes del clima, a pesar de la adversidad logró lanzar un disparo directo que dio en el blanco.

-"Un tiro impecable como siempre"

No le sorprendió que su capitán estuviera presente en la práctica de tiro al blanco, volvió a adoptar la posición original en la que estaba para volver a ajustar su sniper.

-"Hace tiempo que no venia por aquí capitán"

Chris colocó su equipo e imitó la misma posición que su compañero.

-"De vez en cuando es bueno practicar"

Ambos militares se concentraron en sus tiros, inconscientemente iniciaron una competencia por obtener los mejores aciertos en el menor tiempo, como era de esperarse, el as del sniper fue el ganador, a Chris no le quedó remedio más que aceptar su derrota y le dio una palmada en la espalda como felicitación.

-" Es bueno tenerte en el equipo Piers"

-"Gracias capitán!", contestó firme y orgulloso.

-"Huh…creo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo"

Piers no hizo caso al comentario del capitán, siempre exageraba, no era malo en absoluto, el soldado comprobó que los tiros de Chris eran buenos, sin embargo los del joven eran perfectos…

-"Vamos al bar de Joe, yo invito la primera ronda"

-o-

El bar de Joe era el lugar preferido de la BSAA o al menos el favorito de Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans, ahí celebraban todo tipo de reconocimientos o simplemente para distraerse y mejorar sus pocas vidas sociales, la conversación entre Chris y Piers no iba mas allá de los "chismes de oficina", situaciones cómicas de los compañeros o anécdotas como la vez que le escondieron el uniforme a un soldado del pelotón y el pobre tuvo que improvisar con lo que estuviera al alcance y fue regañado en la junta, finalmente, "tocaron" el tema de la fiesta navideña.

-"¿Volvió a fracasar con Jill, cierto?"

Hubo un cómico silencio que le divirtió a Piers, después de terminar su cerveza, más que contestar Chris "refunfuñó"

-"Las mujeres son…complicadas", "tú por otro lado la pasaste bien con Claire ¿eh?"

El chico tragó saliva y bebió de su cerveza un poco nervioso, ya había escuchado algunos rumores de la supuesta sobreprotección de Chris hacia su "hermanita", pero al fin y al cabo eran chismes que no pensaba comprobar.

-"Claire es una chica muy divertida, en verdad disfruté mucho su compañía", después hizo una pausa y cambió un poco el tema-"¿Cómo es que ella estuvo involucrada en lo de Raccoon City?"

Chris entrelazó sus manos y su tono de voz se hizo más grave, comenzó a explicarle desde que el trabajaba para la antigua STARS y los secretos que había descubierto, tenía que poner un alto a las atrocidades de Umbrella y no quería por ningún motivo involucrarla, sin embargo fue inevitable y ella se vio envuelta en constantes peligros.

-"Incluso estuvo presa en una isla llena de zombies"

Piers estaba sorprendido…

-"Pues por todo lo que ha pasado no cabe duda que sería un buen elemento en la BSAA"

Chris negó con la cabeza

-"Quiero que Claire tenga una vida normal y tranquila, hace poco se graduó de la universidad y el empleo que tiene le alcanza para subsistir, sé que es una chica fuerte y que puede cuidarse por si misma, sin embargo, no puedo negar que me gustaría poder pasar mas tiempo con ella"

Era la primera vez que Chris compartía aquellos pensamientos, no sabía si era por tratarse del mismo Piers, un chico en el que se podía confiar y en el poco tiempo que tenían de pertenecer en el mismo equipo se habían vuelto buenos camaradas, al chico le dio cierto gusto que su capitán pudiera hablar de esa forma.

-"En fin", Chris se levantó y comenzó a ponerse el abrigo, -"Mañana habrá una pequeña cena a las 7:00pm en mi apartamento, no será como la fiesta de navidad pero espero que puedas asistir"

Piers sonrió y asintió:

-"Ahí estaré capitán"

-o-

31 de diciembre de 2011

Piers Nivans se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Chris, estaba bastante nervioso y ya era muy tarde para buscar una excusa estúpida, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Claire estaría allí "-Lógico!, son hermanos tonto!", pensaba para si.

Finalmente suspiró y tocó la puerta, para su sorpresa abrió Jill, "-es obvio que ella no podía faltar", pensó el joven, la agente lo recibió amablemente, Chris se asomó desde la cocina y sonrió al ver a su camarada.

-"Puntual como siempre Piers", le lanza una cerveza.

Normalmente siempre veía a Chris rodeado de armas y un chaleco antibalas, pero verlo con un gorro de Santa Claus y un delantal puesto con el título sobre el pecho "Best cheff in the world" como un civil cualquiera, fue motivo por el que se le acercó a Jill y preguntó curioso.

-"No sabía que el capitán tuviera dotes culinarios…¿Él preparó la cena?

-"¿Ves a lo que te expones al vestirte así Chris?, Jill se echó a reír por el comentario del joven, Chris salió confundido de la cocina -"¿Qué tiene de malo?...es navidad"

-"Si por el fuera estaríamos cenando hamburguesas en vez de pavo", Jill guiñó un ojo hacia el divertido Piers.

-Hey! ¿¡Qué tienen de malo las hamburguesas!?, la pareja comenzó una cómica discusión, era lógico que Chris no podía encargarse de la cena…

También se escuchó otra risita al fondo, era nada menos que Claire arreglando los últimos detalles en el comedor, con un sweater negro unos jeans pegados y unas botas cafés de peluche, a los ojos del soldado le parecía encantadora, pero recordando lo sucedido días antes sólo se limitó a saludarla a lo lejos y ella correspondió de la misma manera, pensaba darle su espacio sin presión alguna, ella también se sintió nerviosa con su presencia y no se dejaba de culpar por como había actuado aquel día.

Conforme pasó el tiempo llegaron buenos amigos; Barry junto con su esposa y otros compañeros de la BSAA, Piers y Claire evitaron tener contacto visual durante la cena, Claire se enfocó en entablar conversación con Jill y la esposa de Barry, mientras que Piers se concentró en sus compañeros… después de algunas horas mientras Jill platicaba como la había pasado en la fiesta navideña de la BSAA, Claire inconscientemente volteó hacia donde se encontraba Piers por fin se había quedado solo, estaba sentado dándoles la espalda, Jill lo notó y llevó a la pelirroja a la cocina.

-"Toma", Jill le dio un plato con unos cuantos postres.

-"¿Por qué me das esto?", preguntó confundida.

-"Ohh vamos, he visto el esfuerzo que has hecho por evitarlo durante la cena, pero es obvio que te agrada"

La pelirroja se ruborizó -"Ahhh, p-pero…"

-"Piers es buen chico y uno de nuestros mejores hombres en la BSAA, le sería bueno estar con una chica como tú… anda ve y ofrécele estos postres" le guiñó un ojo y le dio un empujoncito, Chris se acercó hacia Jill con un cómico gesto de confusión preguntando que ocurría y ella suspiró

-"Los Redfield en verdad son muy lentos…"

Piers se encontraba sentado en el pequeño escalón que daba al jardín, Claire tímidamente decidió acercarse, el notó su presencia y sin decirle nada le ofreció una cerveza, la chica se sentó a su lado, estaba bastante apenada y quería arreglar las cosas.

-"Yo…me comporté como una idiota ese día, de verdad lo siento"

Piers lo comprendió y respondió con una sonrisa

-"No… yo soy el que debe pedirte una disculpa, creo que iba muy rápido…"

Claire negó con la cabeza, se quedó callada por unos instantes no sabía por donde o como empezar, luego de meditarlo comenzó a hablar.

-"La verdad es que tuve un poco de miedo, hacía tiempo que no sentía esto por alguien… 4 años atrás estuve presa en un lugar llamado Rockfort Island tratando de buscar a mi hermano, allí conocí a Steve Burnside, gracias a su ayuda es que pudimos escapar de aquel horrible lugar, nos volvimos bastante cercanos…sin embargo él…salvé mi vida sacrificando la suya, el haberlo recordado me causó mucho dolor…"

Piers observó la tristeza en su mirada y en sus palabras, lentamente acercó su mano hacia el rostro de la chica y la acarició suavemente.

-"No tiene porque repetirse" aseguró el soldado, "En verdad me agradas y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de poder conocerte más, yo esperaré cuando te sientas lista…"

Claire esbozó una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la de el entrelazándola.

-"Creo que ya lo estoy, yo también quiero conocerte mejor "

Continuaron sentados viéndose uno al otro sin soltarse de las manos, mientras comenzaban los fuegos artificiales dándole la bienvenida al año nuevo.

-o-

Un año transcurrió y la joven pareja disfrutaba su relación al máximo, como cualquier pareja tenían sus diferencias, pero siempre trataban de llegar a un acuerdo y así estaban las "cosas en paz", habían decidido mantener la relación en secreto sobre todo de Chris y la BSAA, no es porque fuese una relación prohibida o indebida, simplemente no querían involucrar el trabajo y familia.

Lo curioso es que Chris ya comenzaba a sospechar sobre dicha relación, un domingo por la mañana conducía junto con Jill hacia el departamento de Claire para invitarla a desayunar, la pareja se sorprendió al ver el jeep de Piers estacionado

-"¡Vaya, entonces esto va en serio!, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Chris? , dejarás que tu hermanita tenga una relación normal y sana con él o vas a amenazarlo hasta que salga huyendo?"

-Claro que no, es sólo….Jill, tú sabías algo?

-Nada, pero es muy obvio que ambos se gustan.

Chris suspiró y prefirió pasar de largo…

Durante el transcurso del 2012, el bioterrorismo aumentaba causando guerras por doquier y el equipo de Chris era enviado a misiones por todo el mundo para controlar cualquier indicio de violencia, pasaban largos períodos de tiempo en el que Piers y Claire no podían verse, ya se habían adaptado, el equipo Alpha había recibido la orden de viajar a Europa, específicamente a Edonia en donde se estaban suscitando una serie de ataques, partirían el 23 de diciembre…

-"Ya veo…eso significa que no podremos celebrar nuestro primer aniversario…", Claire comentó con tristeza.

-"Así es" confirmó Piers mientras conducía hacia la casa de Claire en su jeep, -"Pero…había pensado que podemos adelantarlo", guiñó un ojo.

La chica dio un saltito de emoción en su asiento.

-"¿Y qué haremos?", preguntó emocionada.

-"Mañana pasaré por ti a las 21:00hrs"

-"¡Vamos! ¿No puedes decirme a dónde me llevarás?"

-"Ya lo verás Claire, es una sorpresa"

La pelirroja hizo un pequeño puchero y al llegar a casa de la chica se despidieron con un tierno beso.

-o-

Las horas y los minutos parecían eternas desde el punto de vista del reloj de la Redfield, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novio antes de que partiese quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, comenzó a divagar en su cabeza, fue entonces que su jefe la sacó de aquel trance.

-"¿Otra vez dormida en el trabajo Redfield?, no te has dado cuenta que ya es hora de salida"

Claire despertó espantada y comenzó recoger sus cosas, el jefe continuaba reprendiéndola, pero ella no hacia caso y salió corriendo del lugar, de igual forma entró a su casa sorprendiendo a su amiga Trixie quien le preguntaba porque la histeria hasta que después comprendió.

-"Por lo regular siempre que llegas del trabajo te pones la pijama y nadie te hace salir así haya una emergencia", bromeo "-Supongo que saldrás con Piers"

Mientras Claire se desvestía para tomar un baño le gritó desde el fondo de su habitación que se había quedado dormida en el trabajo y con lo puntual que era Piers no estaría arreglada a tiempo.

-"¿Ya están por cumplir un año no?...en lo personal creo que es una tontería que sigan ocultando su relación con todo el mundo, parecen adolescentes"

-"¡Trixie, me encantaría tener una charla contigo, sentadas en el sillón viejo tomando chocolate caliente, pero debo arreglarme!"

-"¡Valeeee pues!, te dejo"

-"¿Qué tu no piensas salir?"

-"¡Meh!, no pienso hacerlo si Bobby no viene de rodillas a pedirme perdón"

-"Pelearon otra vez…"

-"Bueno…en verdad me gustaría tomar ese chocolate caliente y platicarte todo, pero creo que alguien tiene una cita…HOY"

Tal cual como había dicho Claire, el encantador Piers estaba tocando el timbre exactamente a la hora en que habían quedado, Trixie fue quien abrió la puerta y el soldado intuyó

-"Todavia no termina de arreglarse cierto?"

-"Piers, somos mujeres, además tu eres exageradamente puntual, anda!, pasa que ahí te vas a congelar"

Después de algunos minutos Claire salió de la habitación impecable para su cita, su amiga la detuvo para hacer un "check up" que su vestuario fuese el correcto y no pareciera un payaso de circo hasta que algo la detuvo.

-"¡Vamos Trixie, debo irme ya!"

-"Olvidaste lo que hay debajo de tu cama"

-"¡Rayos, es verdad!" corrió hacia la habitación y se lanzó al piso como si le hubieran lanzado una granada y se tratara de cubrir.

-"¡Aquí está!"

Sacó una bolsita azul con un moño blanco y lo admiró por unos segundos, había trabajado mucho para poder terminarlo en estas fechas y ésta era la ocasión perfecta para entregárselo, salió de la habitación y se despidió de su amiga.

-"¡Trixie te adoro, que haría sin ti!" le da un beso en la mejilla.

-"Anda vete ya, y no lo vayas a echar a perder como esa vez ¿¡eh!?"

Claire bajo las escaleras riendo y Piers se levantó intentando abrazarla.

-"Que sucede Claire?"

-"Nada amor, nada"

La pelirroja recordó el cumpleaños de Piers, había sido un total desastre y por culpa del extraño arte culinario de Claire el pobre chico acabo en el hospital intoxicado.

-o-

El lugar al que habían llegado era un restaurante japonés, totalmente tradicional con un toque minimalista y bastante acogedor, Claire estaba fascinada, mientras recorrían el pasillo para llegar a su asiento reservado admiraba encantada la decoración del sitio, Piers estaba contento por haber podido agradarla, finalmente llegaron en donde se encontraba su mesa, la cual se estaba en una área privada en el que se podía ver en la parte exterior un estanque con el famoso bamboo pegando de un lado mientras tiraba un chorro de agua con las tradicionales estatuillas de dioses nipones.

-"Piers, este lugar es precioso, ¿cómo pudiste dar con el?"

-"Es un secreto" guiño un ojo, -"Discúlpame por haber adelantado nuestra celebración Claire", comentó afligido el muchacho.

Claire le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en lo labios.

-"No pasa nada, en realidad no se necesita de un día especial para poder celebrar" después hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió –"Además…Trixie me lo comentó y yo también lo he estado pensando, creo que ya es tiempo de decirles a nuestros conocidos sobre nosotros…"

Piers tomó la delicada mano de la joven y sencillamente asintió, Claire siguió con la conversación.

-"Si quieres puedo hablar con Chris y…", el soldado la interrumpió –"Yo hablaré con él, te prometo que lo hare en cuanto regresemos de la misión"

Piers notó algo extraño en la mano de la pelirroja y vio que tenía banditas adhesivas en 3 dedos y curioso preguntó

-"¿Qué te sucedió?"

-"¡Ahh no es nada!, sólo fue un descuido...-" Claire se ruborizó y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña ocultando algo, escondió sus manos en su espalda…

La velada había sido exquisita y la habían pasado de lo mejor, ambos sentían que querían seguir juntos por más tiempo, que ésta salida no concluyera únicamente con la cena, Piers no sabía por cuanto tiempo la misión lo tendría ocupado, podían ser semanas o meses y deseaba poder darle un tiempo de mejor calidad a su persona más preciada, tomados de la mano salieron de aquel magnífico lugar e iban acercándose al estacionamiento cuando Claire decidió parar y el chico confuso preguntó que sucedía.

-"B-bueno, no sabía cuando sería la mejor oportunidad para dártelo, así que creo que este es el momento"

Piers se ruborizó por el detalle de la chica, Claire sin duda era una cajita llena de sorpresas y era precisamente lo que le gustaba tanto de ella, emocionado abrió la bolsa y sacó una linda bufanda verde, por la forma era obvio que Claire lo había hecho y entonces comprendió porque tenía aquellas banditas en sus dedos, ella se encogió de hombros y ruborizada comentó.

-"Creía que te vendría bien una bufanda, Edonia es mucho más frio que aquí…aunque no se si en la BSAA te dejen usarla"

El chico emocionado comenzó a ponerse la bufanda y sonrió.

- "¡Gracias Claire, es perfecta!, ¡La llevaré conmigo a donde sea!

La tomó de la cintura por sorpresa plantándole un beso, Piers comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle.

-"Quédate conmigo esta noche"

Ruborizados se tomaron de la mano y se dejaron llevar por sus emociones.

-o-

Aquella helada mañana del 24 de diciembre, el equipo alpha se había adentrado a la guerra bioterrorista en Edonia, fue un día catastrófico para Chris Redfield y Piers Nivans, vieron como sus hombres morían bajo el efecto del virus C convirtiéndose en armas biológicas, Chris ante el shock no pudo hacer nada y fue herido, afortunadamente Piers logró huir con el capitán a tiempo sin que ocurriera otra desgracia mayor.

Piers estaba bastante perturbado por todo lo que había sucedido, era atendido por uno de los médicos de campo, no tenia lesiones graves , esperaba impaciente que algún médico le avisara sobre la condición de su capitán, pudo llevarlo a rastras e inconsciente hasta el hospital y de allí ya no supo nada de nada….al cabo de unas horas un médico salió de la habitación de Chris… presentaba algunas lesiones leves sin embargo a consecuencia del fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sufrió por el ataque de los BOW's le genero una amnesia, no sería permanente, pero tampoco sabían por cuanto tiempo le afectaría, el joven soldado suspiró de alivio y al apretar su bufanda sólo pudo pensar en una cosa…Claire Redfield

Transcurrida una semana desde el incidente, Piers entró a la habitación de Chris para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa que había desaparecido, inmediatamente dio el aviso a la BSAA y comenzó la búsqueda…

-o-

13 marzo 2013

La primavera estaba por llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York, los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a la pelirroja, lentamente se incorporó y quiso tomar el desayuno, pero tenía unas terribles nauseas, desde hacía 1 mes que notaba cambios y sensaciones extrañas, su período estaba retrasado y ya se imaginaba el porqué.

-"Entonces…¿ te resolverás e irás a la farmacia o vas a seguir esperando hasta que divinamente sepas lo que tienes?

-"No, iré a comprarla para saberlo de una buena vez por todas"

Durante su trayecto no dejaba de pensar en aquella posibilidad y pensaba en como se lo diría al pobre de Piers, -"¿Se molestará?, O tal vez se asuste y crea que no es de él porque no nos hemos visto en tres meses", lo cierto es que no había escuchado nada de ellos en ese tiempo y estaba preocupada, por lo general Piers en sus momentos "fuera de peligro" se tomaba la libertad de enviarle un mensaje a Claire, pero esta vez no había llegado nada a su móvil, sin embargo confiaba en que tanto Piers como Chris estaban bien y pronto estarían de vuelta.

Entonces decidió ponerle fin al asunto y se metió al baño después de llegar a casa, Trixie la esperó impaciente afuera y no paraba de preguntar "Ya…? Yaaa? Yaaaa?", Claire abrió la puerta y con los ojos llorosos le mostró el resultado, ambas dieron un saltito de emoción y se abrazaron…

En ese preciso instante el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar…Piers le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto en aquellos meses y creía que era hora de hablar con Claire.

-"¡Piers!, ¡oh Dios, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti!, ¿cómo estas?"

-"Estoy bien", Claire notó su voz con un tono muy serio y entonces supo que algo andaba mal.

-"¿Q-que sucede cariño, te escuchas extraño?"

-"Claire…no es fácil para mi decirlo pero…"

Claire comenzó a imaginarse lo peor, si Piers le estaba llamando y por la forma en que lo hacia, estaba segura que a Chris le había sucedido algo, Trixie la observaba con preocupación.

-"¡Es Chris!, ¡Dime que pasa con mi hermano!,¿¡Está bien!?", comenzó a alarmarse la pelirroja

-"Está desaparecido" finalmente confesó el soldado, "durante el combate perdió la memoria, y escapo del hospital donde estaba siendo atendido, creí…que debías saberlo"

La chica no se pudo contener más y dejó escapar sus lágrimas y esto le dolió en el fondo al soldado.

-"Pero quiero que escuches bien, te prometo que voy a traer de regreso al capitán…a tu hermano, he estado buscándolo estos 3 meses y no pararé hasta no encontrarlo"

Claire sintió alivio por aquellas palabras de aliento y contestó

-"Gracias por haberme llamado Piers"

-"En cuanto sepa algo de el, te avisare", de pronto un soldado llamo al chico "Claire…debo colgar…no olvides que te amo"

-"Yo también…" Claire se despidió con un tono en su voz triste pero sincera.

-"¿Claire que sucedió?, pensé que le darías la noticia", comento Trixie.

Claire negó y con una tenue sonrisa acarició su pancita

-"No era el momento aún…"

-o-

Chris fue encontrado 3 meses después en un bar en Edonia, Piers no podía creer en lo que su capitán se había convertido, en un hombre violento y alcohólico, el chico ya no se creía el cuento de si Chris seguía con la amnesia o si sólo se estaba escondiendo de su pasado, gracias al apoyo de su equipo, Chris regresó a la BSAA e inmediatamente se trasladaron a China al escuchar que había otro ataque terrorista…

Durante el trayecto en helicóptero Piers tomo su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Claire.

"Hemos encontrado a Chris, en este momento nos dirigimos a China"

Claire observaba con preocupación las noticias, habían disturbios de grupos terroristas en China, precisamente el móvil que tenia a su lado sonó y leyó el mensaje; una sonrisa y un suspiro se le escaparon, apretó el teléfono fuertemente en su pecho como signo de alivio, nuevamente su móvil volvió a sonar y sorprendida observo que Piers le había enviado otro mensaje.

"Pronto regresaré a casa…te amo…"

Claire observó detenidamente aquel mensaje y en voz baja solo pudo susurrar

-"Cuídate mucho…por favor"

Piers metió su móvil en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco, sin saber que aquel mensaje seria el último que le enviaría a Claire, frente a el se encontraba un Chris, distinto, confundido y perturbado no sabía como describirlo, deseaba haber tenido el momento perfecto para hablar con él sobre la relación que sostenía con Claire hacía más de un año y sus intenciones de casarse con ella, sin embargo el piloto del helicóptero les anunciaba que habían llegado al área en donde descenderían…no podía distraerse, tenía que estar concentrado, ya era momento de ponerle un fin a esa locura.

Conforme transcurrían las horas el equipo alpha se las vio difícil, luchando contra los j'avo y cual criatura apareciese en su camino, la memoria de Chris regreso y consigo la venganza en contra de Ada, que en varias ocasiones le hacia perder la cordura, teniendo conflictos con Piers quien únicamente trataba de hacerle ver las cosas, a lo largo del camino se reencontraron con viejos amigos, ayudando a Jake y Sherry que habían sido acorralado por los J'avo y durante la persecución de Ada, tuvieron un enfrentamiento con el agente Leon Kennedy…finalmente Chris aceptó haber estado escondiéndose de su pasado, Ada recibió su castigo al ser eliminada por unos agentes de Simmons, cuando creían que ya habían cumplido la misión, Chris recibió una llamada del agente Kennedy en el que le pedía que rescataran a Sherry y Jake Muller haciendo énfasis en confesar que era hijo de Wesker.

El 1ero de Julio del 2013 se internaron en aguas Chinas en una zona petrolífera donde los tenían capturados, a pesar de las adversidades lograron rescatarlos, tras confesar a Jake que Chris había asesinado a Wesker y superar aquel momento agudo de tensión, el cuarteto se vio envuelto en un ataque de los J'avo, que desencadenó la activación del arma biológica más poderosa que se encontraba en una enorme crisálida: HAOS…

Jake y Sherry tomaron caminos distintos dejando a los guerreros encargarse de la situación, el monstruo destruía todo a su alrededor y tuvieron que pasar por varios obstáculos para poder evadirlo, sin embargo al llegar a la ultima compuerta el HAOS logra aturdir con un golpe al capitán, cuando esta por atraparlo Piers se abalanzó siendo él, capturado por el arma biológica, ante la desesperación Chris lanzó una serie de disparos haciendo que el mounstro arrojara violentamente a Piers y su brazo quedó perforado, un grito de dolor se pudo escuchar por toda la base submarina, Chris corrió a su auxilio, pero HAOS no conforme lanzó una de las compuertas hacia el joven dejando el brazo prensado, el capitán fue capturado por la criatura, ante la impotencia Piers se desprendió como pudo, al momento de caer la cepa que contenía la muestra del virus C cayó al piso, se arrastro con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban y sin pensarla se inyecto aquella sustancia…

En un instante el área donde estaba el brazo empezó a tomar una forma monstruosa y gracias a esto le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica a la horrible criatura que liberó al capitán, mientras HAOS se regeneraba les dio tiempo de poder despresurizar el lugar, Chris utilizaba su lanzagranadas mientras que un agotado Piers lo apoyaba con descargas eléctricas hasta que finalmente aprovecharon que el monstruo estaba aturdido y lograron darle en el punto débil: el corazón…

-"¡Vamos a salir de esta!, ¿entiendes Piers?"

-"¡Lo hice por la BSAA, por el futuro…!"

-"¡Lo sé muy bien, ahora debemos escapar!"

La base comenzaba a desintegrarse y contaban con poco tiempo para escapar, lograron traspasar obstáculos que eran destruidos por el mismo Piers y llegaron al área donde se encontraban las válvulas de escape, el joven cayo al piso agotado por el esfuerzo y los estragos que estaba haciéndole el virus C, Chris lo animó a levantarse y lo colocó en un lugar seguro mientras se encargaba de abrir una de las válvulas…

Piers observaba como su brazo comenzaba a mutar y sabia que no podría continuar más… se había convertido en un arma biológica y como tal debía desaparecer también…

Fue un momento crítico para el joven, sin embargo creía en Chris, creía que su capitán era la esperanza y la persona quién más admiraba y deseaba que siguiera luchando, así que se arrancó el emblema de la BSAA, ya había tomado su decisión.

Chris obtuvo la clave y pudo abrir la válvula, de inmediato se acercó a su compañero y lo ayudó a levantarse, dieron unos cuantos pasos y Piers soltó la mano de su capitán dejándolo confundido, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo arrojó dentro de la válvula y esta comenzó a cerrarse

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!, ¡es una orden!

Piers era el soldado más leal y fiel a su capitán, siempre obedeció cuan orden le era encomendada, pero esta vez no, esta vez sin decir ni una palabra, accionó la palanca ante los golpes y gritos de desesperación de Chris, finalmente la válvula comenzó su trayecto dejando atrás al valiente soldado…

-¡PIEEEEERSSS!

Ahora se encontraba solo…no se sentía arrepentido de su decisión, había logrado proteger al capitán y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Claire…su hermosa Claire, le hubiera gustado al menos verla una vez más , abrazar su cuerpo frágil, escuchar su risa y poder besar sus labios tan dulces, la amaba demasiado y la extrañaría mucho, a pesar de la profunda tristeza que sentía, también estaba agradecido, ella lo hizo sentir amado y pasó los mejores momentos de su vida junto a Claire…era un hombre feliz…

La base submarina comenzó a temblar, HAOS aparecía nuevamente para llevarse la vida del capitán que aún se encontraba dentro de la válvula y Piers lanzó el que fue su último ataque, tras hacerlo todo explotó, llevándoselo a él con todos sus sueños….

-o-

Llovía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York…un hombre se encontraba en cuclillas frente a una tumba, Chris Redfield llevaba dos horas sin poder decir o hacer nada más que contemplar aquella tumba que decía "Piers Nivans…honorable soldado que murió en cumplimiento de su deber", ¿Qué podía decirle? Su cuerpo ni siquiera estaba allí, levemente acaricio el objeto de mármol y cabizbajo susurró…

-"Les he fallado a todos…yo soy el que debería estar allí…el que debió morir en la base submarina…"

Sintió que algo se posó sobre él y levantó su rostro para comprobar de quien se trataba…

-"Piers estaría triste si te viera en ese estado"

Claire Redfield le dedicó una triste sonrisa, sostenía un paraguas junto con unos hermosos lirios blancos, se le podía notar su avanzado embarazo, lentamente se acercó y colocó las flores sobre la tumba de Piers.

-"Él…una vez me dijo que se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer en tu equipo y que haría todo lo posible para mantener la paz…Piers era la persona que más creía en ti, y si te salvó fue porque quería que siguieras combatiendo, para brindarles un mejor futuro a las nuevas generaciones", Claire acarició suavemente su pancita, aquellas palabras alcanzaron al capitán, quien finalmente comprendió y se levantó colocándose frente a su hermana

-"Anda, vamos a casa que vas a resfriarte", Claire sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos por la ironía de su hermano quien era el que estaba empapado…Abrazados, dejaron atrás la tumba, más no los sueños de sus camaradas llevando consigo el emblema de la BSAA que Piers le había entregado como símbolo de perseverancia…

FIN

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por dedicarme un ratito de su tiempo a leer esta historia! (w)/

Espero que no les haya enfadado, se que mi forma de escribir puede llegar a cansar por tantas redundancias y demás errores gramaticales (-.-U)

En lo personal me hubiera gustado desarrollar más detalles del amor entre esta curiosita pareja que despertó mi interés…al principio tenia pensado escribir un triángulo amoroso cuando lei un mini-cómic de "jake-sherry-piers"…pero!, encontré un maravilloso fic en ingles de claire y piers (que nunca los hubiera imaginado como una pareja! XD) y bueno…la imaginación y las ideas brotaron saliendo esto como resultado…

Obviamente siguiendo la línea del videojuego, tenia que ser un final triste (quien no lloro con la muerte de Piers!?)

Que opinan? Espero todos sus comentarios! ( constructivos eh!?)


End file.
